The present disclosure relates to conveyor systems, and particularly to a retaining mechanism for a roller support for a conveyor.
Conveyor systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, mining systems typically include one or more conveyor systems for transporting cut material. The conveyor system includes a conveyor belt and a support structure for supporting the belt. The support structure includes multiple idler rollers, and each idler roller typically includes a shell that is rotatable about a shaft. The shell may rotate about the shaft as the belt contacts and moves over an outer surface of the shell.